


Cotton's High

by bonniehayden



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 00:18:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16984536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonniehayden/pseuds/bonniehayden
Summary: 路过的背包游客拉莫斯和淳朴村民莫德里奇。起因是朋友看到那张筷子吃虾饺图跟我说，听说他要去呼和浩特，我回了一句他是想西北放羊么。。。然后就开了脑洞想如果村子没有被毁，他会不会继续住在那里做一个平静的养羊小农民。看这篇请听Janis Joplin的Summertime这首歌。是照着那种氛围写的。





	Cotton's High

1

闷热的空气并没有被风带走。拉莫斯停下摩托车在路边，扯开掩住口鼻的围巾，从背上摸过来那个系着的军用水壶，有一块已经凹了进去。他眯起一只眼睛往里瞧，又放在耳边晃；里面的内容很少。但是他还是仰头把每一滴都倒进嘴里。

目的地就在那。越过不高的小片灌木，两三层楼高的房子稀疏，它们各自朝向的屋顶嵌在中间。拉莫斯环顾四周，蔓延开的山脉上是裸露的石头和杂草。这个难得从南斯拉夫解体的战争里幸存下来的村子，早在拉莫斯刚刚知道战地记者这个职业是什么玩意之前，就在新闻上看过它的照片了。现在除了他和他的执念，也极少有游客会特意到这里来，他们都到海水旖旎的扎达尔去了。

拉莫斯对着冷清的公路拍了几张，跨上车子。他开得慢，油表的指针比想象的掉得更低。对着图片上看过的招牌转到路边，他把车停在一户的前院上，那门却是锁紧的。他按了门铃，又伸手去拍门，没有人打开。他翻出手机照着号码拨过去，房子里面的电话铃声透出来，一直响着直到断了。

他挠挠头，瞥到旁边的屋子里有一个人在窗子里看他。一个带着尾巴打卷的金色头发，脸颊瘦削的男人，手臂倚在窗框上。他的眼睛像安静的水面。

他说，「他不在，老毛病犯了，家人陪着住院去了。」

拉莫斯在自己非常单薄的克罗地亚语单词记忆里搜刮了一下，还是没有听懂。

那个人依然看着他，用简单的英语说，「他不在家，」他指指自己的左边胸口，「他的心脏，病了。」

「去医院了吗？」拉莫斯问。

「是的，医院。」

拉莫斯刚想再问，那个人就从窗口里走开了，留下一个黑洞洞的四方。「嘿，你等等！」他着急地吐出一句西班牙语。

然后那个人从旁边的墙后面走出来，小小的，穿着磨了边的运动裤和拖鞋。「你走吧。没有人的。」

「不行，我……」拉莫斯想了想，认真地用缓慢地母语解释着，「这个时间点，」他指指手腕，「最近的加油点已经关门了，我开不到下一个站的。」

「时间怎么了吗？你这样说我也不明白。」

拉莫斯叹了一口气，「你过来，过来看看我的油表就明白了。」他走过去，伸手要拉那个人的手腕。对面的人抬起手避开了他。「我自己会走。」

「抱歉。」拉莫斯对他招手，等着他走到自己的摩托车旁边。

他顺着拉莫斯的手指看了一眼表盘，点点头。「现在离村子最近的加油站已经关了。那你只好想办法待到明天天亮了。」他拍拍拉莫斯，转身慢慢地往回走，两手插在裤子口袋里。

「喂，你都不打算帮我吗？」拉莫斯对着他的背影喊，也不管他懂不懂。

「我没法帮你，我就一个房间。」他回过头来耸耸肩膀，还缩着手，立即又扭过头走了。

一扇门合上的声音从墙后面传过来。

 

2

在天光变得太暗以前，拉莫斯收起压缩饼干，撕开一块巧克力扔进嘴里，认命地从背包里拿出睡袋，摊开在两户人家之间的杂草地上，盘着腿坐在上面，光秃秃的。

那个窗口亮起灯了，他抬头看，只能看见房里的天花板。然后一颗脑袋又出现在里面。「你怎么还在这呢？」

这个恼人的家伙，叽里咕噜说什么？拉莫斯舔着在口腔里融化的巧克力。「看我干什么？我不睡这能睡哪去？还以为你会收留我呢。」

「你不会以为我能让你住我家吧？我又不认识你，怎么知道你不是那种过路打劫的流浪汉。」

「你看看我，长得又不像坏人。我觉得我长得挺好看的啊，你不喜欢我这款吗？」拉莫斯对着那边眨眨眼睛。

「长得还挺好看的吧。也不知道你到这来干什么。」他托着下巴。

「我也是脑袋磕坏了才坚持到这来，就为了小时候见到的一张照片。」

「我得做饭去了。」

那个影子第二次消失在窗子后面。拉莫斯伸着脖子望他。「不聊了吗？去哪呢？」没人回答，他自言自语地坐着。「吃饭去了吧。」

厨房里的人把小颗的土豆捏在手心里削皮，随意地切成不规则的块，全部投进灶火上鼓着泡泡的锅里。他不自觉地竖着耳朵听窗外的动静，用长柄的勺子搅动汤水，把肋排上的肉剔下来，看它们的血红色慢慢消失。

他盛汤在碗里，切三片面包，起身去找黑胡椒的瓶子，嚼他的土豆块。外面没有声音。

 

3

拉莫斯翘着脚，躺在没有打开拉链的睡袋上。嘴唇有点发干，他不知道要不要去讨点水喝。房子的影子是黑的，天上还更亮，但是看不见月亮在哪里。

有脚步走近了，他坐起身来，那个小小的人影又从墙那头走过来，捧着一个碗。拉莫斯看着他坐下，把那碗东西递过来，漂着油花的汤水，还有一块羊骨。「你吃吧。」他说。

「给我吃的吗？」拉莫斯对他笑，想起他会的几句本地话。「谢谢你。」

他也笑，算是表示听懂了。「反正是剩下来的。」

「你晚饭剩下来的吧，我不介意。」拉莫斯很快吃了半碗，停下来把自己的词汇量用完，「我叫塞尔吉奥拉莫斯，我是西班牙人。你叫什么？」

「卢卡。」

「我猜你当然叫卢卡莫德里奇吧。」

「卢卡莫德里奇，当然，我们村都姓这个。」

「我是个战地记者，你明白吗。」

「不知道你是干什么的，说到西班牙，现在还有真的斗牛士吗？」

「本来我很喜欢斗牛的，但是我妈说太危险了不让我干。结果现在也没好到哪去。」

「斗牛很危险的吧，想不通会有什么父母让孩子做这个。」莫德里奇说完，看拉莫斯把碗里的东西都吃得干净，顺手接过空碗。「你吃完我回去了。」

「你要回去了吗？」拉莫斯想拉住他，想起之前的事又收回手。「再陪我坐一会不行吗？」

「我可没空陪你坐在这，我还得刷碗呢。」

他又走了。拉莫斯站起来拍拍屁股，摸出一块巧克力，挪着步子到窗子外面等着他。另外一只碗，篮子里的半条面包和刀在桌子上。莫德里奇拿着碗走进厨房，发现窗子后面的人吓了一跳。但是他还是过去把碗和勺拾好，走到窗边的水槽，把清洁剂往锅里挤。

拉莫斯小心地把手穿过窗台，摊开手心。「这个给你吃。」

刷锅的人瞥了一眼，「巧克力吗，我不吃。」

「放心吧，没下药。」他撕开包装纸，自己先咬下一块吃了，递到前面的人嘴边。莫德里奇看看他，张嘴把缺了一角的巧克力塞进嘴里。

拉莫斯揉皱了塑料纸收回口袋里，满意地看着莫德里奇鼓起半边嘴嚼着。「你真可爱，就跟喂兔子一样。」

「别用那种看兔子的眼神看我。」

 

4

差点忘了捆给羊吃的干草了。莫德里奇甩开杂志从沙发上蹦起来，换上那双沾着泥屑的旧运动鞋，出了门往羊圈的槽里瞧一眼，果然没了。

看到他走近了，拉莫斯从睡袋上爬起来。「你去哪？」他追过去，「你去哪？要我帮忙吗？」

「你别跟着我，你又不会干活。」莫德里奇自顾自地说着，绕过两间屋后不远处的一片池塘，到磨房另一头的墙边，拉莫斯没再跟过来。

飞蛾马上凑过来，在刚打开的灯下。他踩在草碎子上，弯腰抱起一大把在怀里，发出沙沙的声音。回到刚才的路上，四下无人，只有蝉和他手里摩挲作响的大捆干草。猛地一下，一个人影从水里窜出来，溅起一阵水花。他停下来，盯着涟漪中心看，那些圆圈的痕迹离自己越来越近。

拉莫斯从池塘里起来，身上什么也没有，月亮的光和依旧闷热的空气贴着他露出来的肩头和后背，大粒水珠顺着他的胸口和腿侧流到地上，在岸边印出一滩。

他看到莫德里奇突然扔下干草堆，径直往这边跑过来。还没来得及反应，就被他推翻在杂草丛里。「等一下，我……啊！」大腿上一阵刺痛，他看到一条东西被拔出来甩到路边，黑的泛着光，在砂石里扭动着。

「有一条水蛭。」

「天，是一条水蛭。」

「你怎么这么蠢。」

「我太粗心了，谢谢你。」

 

5

莫德里奇到处翻找他的医药包。拉莫斯光着两条腿，看他踮起脚在橱柜上摸索，终于拿下来一个布袋子。

他坐在沙发前的地毯上，伸出手指捏起那块肌肉，还有一颗血珠从细孔里沁出来。他沾湿了消炎药水抹上去，手垫在温热的皮肤和沙发布料中间。找到创口贴，药水没有干透，一点酒精的味道，要很近才能闻到。他对着那片浅浅的水渍吹了口气，手掌里有一阵颤动。

他忍不住用拇指指腹搓过激起来的小颗粒，抬起头，望着前面的人俯下身子来吻他。

拉莫斯抓住他脑后的头发，侧过脸深深地纠缠他的舌头。他把莫德里奇压倒在面前的地上，探进他的上衣缓慢地摸过微微发凉的身体，任由他挺起胯把两个人紧贴在一起磨蹭着。

拉莫斯握住他的脚踝抵在自己肩上进入他，低沉的喘息声发哑，和月亮一起落在他颈边。

门外的蝉声想要遮盖一切。

 

6

「我走了，可爱的卢卡。」

拉莫斯跨上他的摩托车，还没有完全升起来的太阳映着他的身上红红的。他勾起脖子上的围巾，遮住下半脸，在脑后系紧了。

莫德里奇往前走近，掀开那块布轻轻吻过后面的嘴唇，才重新放开他。

「可别太用力想我了。」

「我会经常想着你的。」

「我总觉得我们一定会再见面的。」

「想要再见到你。」

「你不能忘了我啊。」

「别忘记我。」

「再见。」

「再见。」

 

7

拉莫斯脱下手套，掸掉外套上的雪，才把它们一齐挂在衣架上，取了号码纸，走进大厅。

今天来看展的人比上个星期少了些，自从雪开始下个没完，出门的人就不多了。他穿过漫长的走廊和许多镶在雕花框里的画，抱着速写簿的年轻学生，还有一群穿着鹅黄色制服的幼儿园娃娃。

他走进摄影展区，找那张附着他自己名字的照片。长椅前面只坐着一个人，他看着那个背影发愣。那个背影转过头来，和墙上的相纸里同样的脸，好像还留有闷热的气味和蝉的回音。他轻巧地笑着，用有点结巴的西班牙语慢慢地说，「你怎么没有每天都来这里看着我呢？」

「Mislim na tebe svaki dan. 」

「Pienso en tí cada día. 」


End file.
